Little Hourglass
by winter.blush
Summary: He was arrogant and she was vain. He was strong and she was brave. He fell in love and she grew in love. He was Sasuke and she was Sakura. A proof of how love can be great and little at the same time.


Disclaimer: I don't even own my bed. How could I own a greater work of art such as Naruto?

As you can see, it doesn't follow the Uchiha massacre plotline. This is just a ficlet about little Sasuke and Sakura. Enjoy!

* * *

**#01 – Stupid**

Running beside the pond, Sasuke slashes his katana against the invisible attacker; and with a swoosh, he trips on a pebble. He realizes how stupid he is.

**#02 – Curious**

Sakura is exploring the garden with the permission from her dad after he dropped her off in this new house, when a splash catches her attention. Luckily, she is a very curious child.

**#03 – Hand**

His only regret is why he never thought of asking his aniki to teach him how to swim in the whole eight years of his life. He panics and feels death caressing his fingertips when a little hand reaches out from above the surface pulling his hair.

**#04 – Hair**

She peers down the clear blue pond, sees something inky beneath and couldn't help but reach out a hand to discover what it is. Apparently, he has black hair.

**#05 – Girl**

Crawling out from the pond with the help of the hand, Sasuke sputters and heaves as his lungs release all the pond water he accidentally inhaled. He looked up to find a disappointed gaze directed at him by his savior in a frilly pink dress and pink hair, a little girl.

**#06 – Boy**

Sakura couldn't help but be disappointed as she realized that her supposed inky treasure was just black hair stuck on top of a little person in a make-believe ninja clothing. When the person in front of her stops his choking and looks at her, she says the first thing that comes into her mind, "You're a little boy."

**#07 – Law**

Two words are all it takes for him to combust and the screaming match started; nobody could ever call him a boy, much less _little_, and get away with it. He's a big _man_; everybody who knows him know it – it's his _law_.

**#08 – Crime**

She really doesn't know why they are shouting at each other, all she knows is that the little boy started it first so she has to fight back. Then, the little boy commits the gravest crime Sakura has ever know – _pulling her pigtails_.

**#09 – Stop**

He didn't really mean to do it. But Sasuke did, and now the little girl would not stop crying.

**#10 – Start**

"If you stop crying, I would let you play with me and you could be the princess I would rescue." After she forces him to change some things in the plot, they start to play the story about how the princess rescued the ninja.

**#11 – Okay**

_She's okay for a girl_, Sasuke tells himself as he lay awake late that night. Even though she called him a little boy and bossed around as they played, she's okay.

**#12 – Okay**

"He's okay for a boy," Sakura whispers to her dolls as she prepares for bed. Even though he pulled her pigtails and frowns all the time, he's okay.

**#13 – Father**

The next day Sasuke learns that her father is one of his aniki's sensei. That day, he wants to do the rescuing instead.

**#14 – Uncle**

When she returns to her new friend's house, Sakura finds out that Sasuke is living with his brother, not his parents. She lets him rescue her that day.

**#15 – Familiar**

For days, they all eat dinner at the terrace and Sasuke concludes that his friend's mom and dad are both nice. He also concludes that they are both familiar.

**#16 – Natural**

Sakura's friend immediately drags her around the house right after they finished dinner, and she wonders what's gotten into him. She looks at their clasped hands and surprisingly notes that it feels just natural.

**#17 – Cuts**

He drags her to his parents' former study and stops to stare at one of the many big pictures hanging on the walls. "Hey, why did you sto–" Sasuke cuts her off by pointing at the two persons beside his parents in the picture.

**#18 – Breaks**

"That's a picture of my parents with your parents." Sakura stares right along with him at the picture of their youth-faced parents for a few seconds when she breaks the silence and asks, "Where are they?"

**#19 – Understand**

Sasuke looks at her, feeling his throat clogged up with his answer. Their eyes meet and he knows she will understand.

**#20 – Understands**

Sakura steps closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder. She does not let go of his hand because she understands.

**#21 – Fine**

He closes the door to the study and makes his way back to the dining room where Kizashi and Mebuki are waiting. Their girl and his otouto are fine, after all.

**#22 – Fine**

The moon smiled and shook its head. They are more than fine.

**#23 – Angry and Sad**

It was two months later and they were in the middle of playing hopscotch when she asked the stupid question. Sasuke knows Sakura does not know, but he storms off anyway; he becomes angry when he's sad.

**#24 – Born and Died**

Sakura goes to Itachi-san the next day and asks him why Sasuke suddenly became angry when she just asked something simple. The man questioned smiles sadly at her, "Because the day Sasuke was born was also the day our parents died."

**#25 – Closed and Opened**

The next day, Sasuke tells himself that he's not going to see her. Yet, two seconds later, the little boy finds his formerly closed bedroom door opened; and the little girl who he was supposed to be mad with, crying with her arms around him.

**#26 – What and Why**

"I'm sorry." That is what the little girl is saying in between her cries; but she doubts the little boy could understand what she was saying, when she herself couldn't understand why she was saying it.

**#27 – None and All**

None of what she is saying is registering in Sasuke's brain because all he could hear are her cries. He doesn't know why his arms are going around her.

**#28 – Heavy and Light**

"I don't like it when you cry," he whispers in a heavy voice and Sakura feels his light touch on her back. Her cries turn to sniffles.

**#29 – Shoulders and Knees**

They are now sitting on the floor, shoulders touching, with Sakura hiccuping and hugging her knees while he awkwardly patted her head. He's really not good at comforting people.

**#30 – Cry and Laugh**

Itachi was contemplating going after the crying little girl when, after a few moments, he heard a girl's delighted laugh from his brother's room. He couldn't hep but smirk; he wasn't needed after all, his otouto got his Sakura already.


End file.
